Red Alert IOT
Red Alert IOT was a game by Sonereal based on the computer game ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'', and was the first of several games set in the Command & Conquer universe. It was designed to be played as a team wargame, but based on player recommendation Sonereal discarded alliance-wide war and peace settings, allowing for individual diplomatic relations between players from rival factions. Signups began April 11; the game ran from late April–May 2011 over six updates before Sonereal cancelled it, stating tracking unit movement had become too tedious. A redux was launched in 2014 with a condensed map that scrapped base-building altogether. Gameplay Rules (sign-up)|/Rules (game) Rules (game)}} Red Alert began in 1947 in an alternate history where Adolf Hitler never rose to power. World War II instead takes place between the Communist International and the United Nations, representing the Soviet Union and Allied Powers from the inspiring game. Each faction had access to unique arsenals, defensive emplacements, and support powers, their exact stats revised several times during the game. Originally, players could also join as unaligned nations that could produce either faction's arsenal under contract, but this was scrapped prior to launch and Neutrals were forced to choose a side. Every turn, random nations were subject to unique events, sometimes one-off bonuses or penalties and some that required direct player input to resolve. After a grace period on Turn 1, absenteeism risked a country's disbandment; players that resigned were typically NPC'd and sometimes switched allegiance to balance out the factions. Economy Base building was managed at the provincial level. A player could only produce as many units per province as there were appropriate training facilities. Structures could be built in any owned territory, but were likewise capped by the total number of functioning construction yards. Unlike in the inspiring game, additional construction yards could be built directly, rather than deployed from mobile construction vehicles. Economics were based on the collection of Ore and Gems, distribution of which was tracked on a separate map and subject to random fluctuation each turn. Resources were processed through Refineries, only one of which could be built in a territory, although per-turn revenue could be increased by upgrading the facility, to a maximum output of $1000 ($2000 if harvesting Gems). Harvester units themselves were not tracked. Additionally, players had a processing capacity that limited how much disposable income they could bank at any time; each refinery provided a $1000 limit, which could be increased by $1500 through the construction of silos. Income could also be obtained through land and sea trade routes with friendly players: caravan units would travel between the countries' capitals (or ports if by sea) and provide the receiving player a percentage of the partner's total ore production. A player that lacked a functioning refinery or port could still participate in trade through the capital, but received half the income. A feature not described in the rules was discovery of technology upgrades through Tech Centers; these were provided for free to the discovering player and could be purchased immediately by fellow faction members. Combat Combat was conducted between individual units in round robin-style RNG, with various bonuses applied based on factors such as unit type and geography. As such, players were encouraged to detail order of battle and prioritization of static defences. Defeated units had a 75% chance of survival; survivors would either organize a retreat or be forced into rout, in which case several units would desert and become bandits. A mechanism for prisoners of war was initially considered, but scrapped on Turn 2. See also * Tiberian Sky * Tiberian Dawn * Red Alert Redux External links * Sign-up thread * Game thread * Auxiliary diplomacy group (defunct) * Warsaw Pact social group (defunct) Category:Twentieth century games Category:Science fiction games Category:Wargames Category:RAIOT